Liebes Denkarium
by Dussia
Summary: Mehrere Jahre danach. Ein HPCharakter hält die Ereignisse des Schulalltags im Denkarium fest.


**Liebes Denkarium...**

von Dussia

_P.S. Der Verdacht, dass JKR Snape irgendwann umbringen wird, geht mir nie aus dem Kopf, also habe ich eine Variante seines Schicksals entworfen, die mich mit der Tatsache (fast) versöhnt._

Ein Direktor zu sein, ist schön und ehrenvoll. Ein Schuldirektor zu sein, ist schön, ehrenvoll, stressvoll und nervig. Ein Direktor von Hogwarts zu sein, könnte ich sogar einem Feind nicht wünschen. Haben Sie jemals auf einem Pulverfass gesessen, während jemand daneben steht und raucht? Nein? Die Kinder aber tun es jeden Tag. Das heißt, sie rauchen natürlich nicht, das wäre ja noch schöner... Obwohl...

**Memo 1:** Endlich mal Myrte wieder besuchen. Gründlich verhören, was da auf ihrem Klo zur Zeit so betrieben wird.

Also, wo war ich. Ah ja, und wenn sie nur auf irgendeinem Pulverfass geraucht hätten! Die Explosionen machen uns sowieso schon längst nichts mehr aus.

**Memo 2:** Die Reparaturen im westlichen Flügel kontrollieren. P.S. Und am besten S. schicken (durchgestrichen) bitten, dass er die Leute ordentlich anschreit (durchgestrichen) anspornt. Und dass sie bitte kein Sand in Ziegelsteine verwandeln!

Sonst werden sie sich wieder nach einer Weile in Luft auflösen. Und manche sagen, die Zauberreparaturen wären ein Klacks. Man nehme nur einen Zauberer, am besten mit entsprechender Magitektur-Ausbildung, also eher einen ehemaligen Hufflepuff. Und was hat man am Ende von diesem Murksarchitekt? Ein gebrochenes Bein und ein in den Tiefen der Schulkanalisation aufgewecktes Barlog (durchgestrichen) Monster, das man noch...

**Memo 3:** Das Monster aus der Tiefe - namens Purzel (oh, dieser Hagrid!) - nur einmal pro Tag füttern! Auf Hagrid aufpassen! Die Erstklässler zum Monster ruhig reinlassen, sie würden es sowieso schaffen. Wenn sie es so wollen, können sie ihn der Reihe nach spazieren führen, aber keine Streitereien!

... den man noch als Geschütztes Zauberwesen anmelden soll, und das heißt, ich muss wieder ins Ministerium, um dort Rede und Antwort zu stehen... Also, was noch: ein gestörter Zauberer; Purzel; eine Mauer, die immer noch in Trümmern liegt und die jetzt die Lehrer selbst zu reparieren versuchen, um später dafür selbstverständlich einen Gehaltzuschuss zu verlangen... Wer hat diese blöde Lehrergewerkschaft überhaupt erfunden, möchte ich wissen!... Ich! Ah ja, wer denn sonst... Wer hat es gesagt; sind es Sie, Professor? Ah, Sie sind es, Phineas, wieder da? Übrigens, genau Sie brauche ich dringend: Seien Sie so nett, gehen sie in die Abteilung für... Ja, Phineas, ich weiß, dass Sie gestern schon zweimal... Aber bitte, Phineas, sie verstehen doch, andere Bilder sind schon längst voll senil, auf Sie allein ist Verlass... Dumbledore? Er ist auf einer wichtigen Geschäftsreise. Ja, über Jahre hinweg. (Na was kann ich schon machen, wenn ein Mensch... ein Portrait nicht sein Studierzimmer, sondern die Tate-Gallerie bevorzugt? Da ist ja viel interessanter, das kann ich sehr gut verstehen. Nach all den Jahren als Schulleiter immer noch dasselbe Studierzimmer betrachten, das kann einem auf die Nerven gehen, klar doch. Ich selber... nein, solange ich mit dieser kleinen Maschine, die immer noch in der neunten Dimension steckt, nicht fertig werde, wird mir hier sicher nicht langweilig.) Also, Phineas.. Oh, Sever... Entschuldigung, Professor, hier sind Sie endlich, guten Morgen! Professor, es gibt da drei Sachen zu besprechen. Erstens, Slytherin kriegt schon wieder illegal Punkte... Ah bitte, ich verbitte mir diesen Ton von Ihnen, ich bin ja kein... Ich bin ja älter als Sie! Verdammt, jetzt ist er beleidigt... Professor! Professor Snape! Severus!...

Und ich dachte, es wäre noch Morgen...

**Memo 5: **Den Zeitumkehrer aus der Reparatur abholen lassen!

Also, Purzel allein wäre ja noch in den Griff zu kriegen, aber wenn man bedenkt, was diese Kinder vorige Woche angestellt haben... Ja, Professor? Ah ja, wie konnte ich noch das vergessen... Nein, ich habe es nicht vergessen, es war überhaupt nicht nötig, mich jetzt daran zu erinnern, aber trotzdem vielen Dank.

**Memo 6:** Mittagessen mit dem M.! (doppelt unterstrichen)

Na gut, Zeit haben wir noch. Aber wenn ich schon wieder abgelenkt werde, werde ich nie das alles im Denkarium loswerden können, und das muss ich tun, sonst vergisst man nach so viel Kram wichtige Sachen, und dann sagt so mancher etwas über Altersschwäche... Darauf können Sie lange warten, mein Lieber. Also, wo steckt schon wieder mein Zauberstab, ah da.

Und wie immer Gryffindor und Slytherin, wer denn sonst. Endlich kapiere ich, dass es viel vernünftiger gewesen wäre, sie weiterhin gegeneinander zu hetzen, denn zusammen können sie Sachen tun, von denen einer graues Haar kriegt, und mein ist schon sowieso grau genug. Und wie immer die Mädchen – die Jungs sind in dem Alter für so was noch zu dumm.

Die ganze Verbotene Abteilung haben sie umgewühlt, und auch das Labor (Und wer hat nicht aufgepasst! Aha! Und warum bin ich dann immer an allem schuld!) – einen Geist wollten sie beschwören, na schau mal! Und nicht irgendeinen, sondern Genau-den, ja-ja, Ihn-dessen-Name-und-so-weiter. Als ob es überhaupt möglich wäre – und sieh mal – es war dann doch möglich (ehrlich gesagt, bin ich auf meine Schülerinnen manchmal wirklich stolz). Es ist zwar immer noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher, dass es Derjenige war, man hätte auch den längst gefeuerten, aber immer noch rachsüchtigen Blutigen Baron hinter der Sache vermuten können, aber der Professor meint, so stark könne er nicht sein – und auf Snape kann man sich in dem Bereich verlassen.

**Memo 7: **Dem M. über Den-dessen-Namen-usw. beim Essen berichten, aber sehr vorsichtig, ohne zu überstürzen.

Und was um Merlins Willen wollten sie von dem Geist wissen! Vermutlich etwas über die Macht der Unsterblichkeit? Über politische Einsamkeit und ihre Folgen? Über die Psychologie des Terrors? So eine Chance, und wonach fragen diese Idiotinnen ihn dann? „Wie wird man Sommersprossen los?" (Typisch Weasley) „Können Geister küssen?" „In wen ist der allercoolste Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw wirklich verliebt?" Kein Wunder, das der Geist bald außer sich war...

**Memo 8:** A propos, bei der Gelegenheit S. fragen, ob die Geister tatsächlich... (alles sehr heftig durchgestrichen)

Und die Folgen waren ziemlich schlimm. Ich war sehr schnell alarmiert, und der Professor, der in dem Bereich, Merlin sei Dank, übersensibel ist, war noch schneller zur Stelle. Die Mädchen haben wir fast verloren, und es hätte viel heftiger kommen können, aber wenn es wirklich brennt, sind ich und der Professor plötzlich imstande, gemeinsam effizient zu handeln. Also waren die Folgen nicht allzu dramatisch - es kommt darauf an, wie man es sieht. Der Professor meint, dass wenn die ganze Schule innerhalb einer Sekunde in die neunte Dimension hineingesogen wird, kann man es ruhig eine Katastrophe nennen, und in der erster Linie ist es eine Schande für jeden Schulleiter. Und meiner Meinung nach, besser ist die neunte Dimension, als die achtundzwanzigste – dort würde es uns allen sicher viel schlimmer gehen.

Und in der neunten wurde fast niemand verletzt, na ja, es war unangenehm: Die Lehrer haben es zwar gut verkraftet, die Kinder hatten allerdings alle überreagiert. Interessanterweise hatten alle muggelgeborene Seekrankheit, und die mit reinem Blut kriegten einen komischen Ausfluss aus den Ohren. Der Professor meint, das sei eben der Schlamm, aber wieso ausgerechnet bei denen?

**Memo 9:** Wie kann man so 'was mit der allgemeinen Theorie der neunten Dimension überhaupt vereinbaren? Muss untersucht werden – bezogen auf psychische Implikationen usw.

So, da sitzen wir alle im selben Boot, oder besser gesagt, in einer Kleinscher Flasche: Es gibt keinen Ausgang; die Wände wackeln; die Treppen brechen zusammen; die Elfen sind alle verzerrt; die Portraits werden dreidimensional und kommen aus den Rahmen hervor – dabei hat die Giraffe ein Paar Möbelstücke zerstört; die Buchstaben fließen aus den Bücher, das Essen explodiert; die Gespenster beginnen sich in Luft aufzulösen... – tja, eine schöne Bescherung. Und der Professor und ich versuchen wie immer zuerst herauszufinden, wessen Schuld das alles ist, und nicht, was jetzt zu tun wäre. Und wie immer ziemlich laut, so, dass ich in der Hitze des Gefechts nicht sofort merke, dass seine Finger langsam zu verschwinden beginnen. Und er auch nicht – na klar, es ist ja viel spannender, seine Schulleiterin zu hänseln, als auf seine eigene Körperteile aufzupassen...

Der Anblick seiner fast entschwundenen Hände hatte mich endlich ernüchtert und zum Handeln getrieben. Zuallererst musste man ihn fixieren – mit einer wissenschaftlich interessanter Mischung aus Arresto Momentum und Stupor, – ist zwar ziemlich abgefahren, klappt aber in der neunten Dimension wunderbar. Er war nachher selbstverständlich mehr als empört, aber was sonst hätte ich machen können: In einer fremden Dimension wäre er sonst unwiderruflich verschwunden, und ihn zum zweiten Mal zu verlieren, wäre mir doch zuviel.

Sehen Sie, als er damals gestorben war... Das war natürlich sehr traurig, aber andererseits logisch… es war eben unausweichlich. Erst nachher wurde es mir klar, wie sehr er mir eigentlich fehlte und was für Chancen ich vielleicht verpasst habe – oder auch nicht? Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät, daran zu denken. Aber wenn er dann doch wieder mal da war, war plötzlich alles wieder gut, und das Leben ging weiter. Interessanterweise ging es dem M. sehr ähnlich: Dieser ganze Hass auf einander, unbeglichene Rechnungen und Missverständnisse wurden dann plötzlich irrelevant, und auch er litt schwer – ein paar Male haben wir uns deswegen sogar kräftig betrunken... Der M. meint, ich bin in meiner Situation tatsächlich ziemlich glücklich: Er ist immer an meiner Seite, ich bin an ihn schon längst gewöhnt, und der M. selber zuckt immer noch zusammen, wenn er Snape sieht – und was jetzt auf ihm noch zukommt... Aber ich schweife ab.

Manche erstarren vor Schreck, aber solche würden keine gute Schulleiterin abgeben. Ich hatte schon immer unter Stress die besten Einfälle – und auch diesmal. Lang lebe der verstorbene Direktor Dumbledore (in seinem Fall dulde ich keinen Widerspruch) – und lang leben die wundersame Artefakten aus seiner Sammlung! Ich war mir sicher, daß eins von denen irgendetwas mit anderen Dimensionen und ähnlichen Anomalien zu tun hat, und das einzige, was ich noch tun konnte, war, es dem Problem entsprechend zu justieren und abzustimmen. Das hat nur ein paar Minuten in Anspruch genommen – obwohl, um es genau zu erklären, werde ich die ganze Monographie schreiben müssen. Na ja, ein paar Male musste ich es auch kräftig auf den Boden schmeißen, aber die Technik mag ja die starke Hand. So – ein paar Erschütterungen der Riemann'schen Koordinaten – d.h. von ihren Überresten... Ruck-zuck! – und wir sind wieder zurück, die Maschine ist zwar da geblieben, und eine Mauer war komplett zerstört, aber ansonsten ohne Konsequenzen, na ja, fast. Und selbstverständlich fängt der Lehrkörper an, sich sofort zu empören: Warum waren sie nicht gewarnt, sie hätten sich besser halten können. Und meiner Meinung nach, wenn nach so einer Karambolage man noch imstande ist, sich zu beschweren – ist man sicher in Ordnung.

Der einzige, wer sich zurecht beschwert hat, war mein Stellvertreter, Professor S. Snape, der Gespenst von Slytherin, wie immer man ihn nennen mag, Hauptsache er ist und bleibt intakt (das Letzte ist nicht für seine Ohren). Denn es hat sich herausgestellt, dass das Herausstülpen aus der neunten Dimension im Stupor-Zustand für die zeitlichen Parameter der spektralen Gestalten ziemlich verhängnisvoll ist: Sie werden dadurch nämlich um etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahren zurückverschoben. Das hatte natürlich niemandem gefallen, und insbesondere dem Professoren selbst: Wenn alle rundherum älter werden, und er nicht, ist es halb so schlimm, aber wenn er plötzlich so jung aussieht, dass seine ehemalige Schülerin ihn beinahe mit „Freundchen" anspricht, das ist ja das Allerletzte. Aber die Parameter kann man bei dem heutigen Wissensstand nicht ändern, also muss er sich mit seinem Aussehen vertragen lernen.

**Memo 10:** Auf keinen Fall die erste Reaktion des M. auf ihn verpassen! Das kann lustig werden...

Und dann, nachdem alle mehr oder weniger zu sich gekommen waren, fingen wir mit den Reparaturen an, man hat den Architekt gebracht... ich will mich aber nicht wiederholen. Und Purzel kann man im Endeffekt als Glücksfall betrachten, weil die sehr untypische blaue Flamme, mit der er spuckte, für alle astrale und spektrale Wesen lebensgefährlich war. (Das hat dem Professor schon wieder sein abwesendes Leben beinahe gekostet.). Deswegen, anstatt Gandalf zu spielen, habe ich Purzel an der Leine gesetzt und durch die ganze Schule geführt – so dass wir jetzt alle Geister und Überreste von Sie-wissen-schon-wem endgültig losgeworden sind – und Purzel ganz fett geworden ist.

**Memo 11:** Solche Art von Metabolismus scheint mir sehr bemerkenswert zu sein. Aber eine Monographie über Verdauungsprozessen von Monstern aus der Tiefe überlasse ich jemandem anderen zu schreiben.

So, das war's. Und jetzt muss ich das alles – ohne die im Denkarium begrabenen Details – dem M. berichten, aber so sanft wie möglich, weil unser Minister auch nicht mehr der Jüngste ist, und mit dem Herzen hatte Harry schon seit langem Probleme... Ah, Seve... Professor, ist er schon angekommen? Ich komme gleich, wo ist nur dieser Hut... Ein Stock? Wozu brauche ich den Stock, machen Sie sich wieder über mich lustig! Mein Kreuz! Zu Ihrer Information, hatte keiner von uns Grangers jemals Kreuzprobleme! Darauf sollen Sie noch lange warten, junger Mann!

**Memo 12: **

P.S. Hermine, dieser Mann kritisiert schon seit 30 Jahren deine Lehrmethoden, passt schon seit 20 Jahren auf deine Diät auf, und hat in 97 Prozent der Fälle Recht. Also nimm schon den Stock und sei nicht albern – dem Alter bist du schon längst entwachsen.

Ende.


End file.
